Tomomi Masaoka
Tomomi Masaoka is an Enforcer in the MWPSB's Division 1. He serves as a quasi-father figure for the other members of the team and helps them when they were having problems. Appearance Masaoka has short spiky brown hair, brown eyes and a stocky build. He wears a black suit like all the other Enforcers, but is often seen with a tan trenchcoat over it when he goes into the field. Masaoka also has a prosthetic left arm. Personality Masaoka is rather laid back in his approach to work and often accepts things as the way they are. Even in stressful situations, he tries to use reason above action and keep a cool head. He also relies on the Dominator's rating of a suspect before making decisions about victims and criminals. It is revealed that prior to becoming an Enforcer, he used to share Tsunemori's views on how a detective should approach police work. He doesn't consider himself to be wise, but does like to give advice to the team members, including Ginoza. History Masaoka was born in Tachikawa, Tokyo. He later marries Akiho Ginoza's daughter, and at the age of twenty-six becomes father of Nobuchika Ginoza.The Official Profiling Book Prior to being an Enforcer, Masaoka is a detective of the Public Safety Bureau. When the Sibyl System is introduced, he disagrees with its use, as it forces detectives to rely on the absolute judgment of a machine without human consideration or insight. Over the time, he becomes more and more frustrated and angry, causing his Psycho-Pass to deteriorate which becomes the basis for his demotion to Enforcer.Invitation from the Abyss Personal Background Emergency Contact Information Tokyo, Adachi-ku, Senju, Asahi 6-23c Akiho Ginoza (relation: guardian) Education March 2073 ‒ Graduates from Tachigawa Secondary School, Tokyo April 2073 ‒ Enters Komai High School March 2076 ‒ Graduates from Komai High School April 2076 ‒ Enters Hitotsubashi University, Faculty of Law, Major in Legal Studies March 2080 ‒ Graduates from Hitotsubashi University, Faculty of Law, Major in Legal Studies Work History April 2080 ‒ Stationed at Metropolitan Police Department November 2080 ‒ Assigns to Detective Department April 2091 ‒ Transfers to MWPSB after the Police System is cancelled March 2093 ‒ Decommissions due to deteriorating Psycho-Pass; Enters Rehabilitation Center in Adachi district August 2093 ‒ Leaves Rehabilitation Center September 2093 ‒ Reassigns to MWPSB Division 3 as an Enforcer May 2106 ‒ Transfers to Division 1 Licenses/Qualifications April 2076 ‒ Recieves Driving License for Regular Motorcar Type I; Gets Driving License for Large-sized Motorcycle Type I Relationships Nobuchika Ginoza His son and Masaoka share a distorted leader-member, even also a father-son, relationship. However, they have a deep love for each other. And they did have happy times when Ginoza wasn't hurt by the insults as a "latent criminal's son." Ginoza determines to be an Inspector when in high school, because of his subconscious willing to meet up with his father again. When Masaoka goes to Division 1, his son avoids being too intimate with his father, and becomes often jealous about the father's attention to Kogami. Masaoka always cares about his son, and inadvertently calls him "Nobuchika" when talking to other detectives. He also gives advice to Ginoza as his request. For example when Ginoza wants to understand Tsunemori. In the end, he even sacrifices his life to save his son. He also worries about his son as Ginoza tends to attempt things beyond his own power. After Masaoka's death, Ginoza tries to make his appearance like his, and play the role of "the elder" in Division 1.Perfect WorldPsycho-Pass 2 Akane Tsunemori Masaoka likes the modest young girl and acts like a mentor to her. When Tsunemori has some problems, she usually goes to consult the father-like Masaoka.The Return of the Lunatic Prince Shinya Kogami Kogami is the best friend of Masaoka's son, Ginoza. When Kogami was an inspector of Division 3, Masaoka was his subordinate. Because of that he has spent a longer time working with Kogami than Ginoza. The two also share the common interest of martial arts. Masaoka even thunks of Kogami as one of his own sons because of what Kogami has done for Ginoza over the years and actively voices his concerns regarding the dangerous path the Enforcer is following. When Kogami decides to leave the CID, he immediately goes to find Masaoka. Masaoka gives him the key to his safe house, containing the equipment in it.Promises Written in Water Trivia *His martial art of choice is Judo. *He shares the emergency contact with his son. *While his strength was endurance, his weakness were women's tears. *One of Masaoka's hobbies is painting; other is drinking with friends. His masterpiece painting is a painting of his wife holding their newborn son. *Masaoka's wish is to have a grandchild. *His mottos is "Do good deeds without expecting things in return." *His favorite saying is "The warrior must keep his pride even if he dies of hunger." *His favorite thing in his room is his bottle of 50 year-old Yamazaki whiskey. *Masaoka's favorite food is chocolate, his least favorite Mozuku seaweed vinegar. Alcohol is his favorite drink. *He drinks more alcohol after work than during holidays. **After work he drinks three mugs of beer, highball or three to four glasses of shochu and soda water or Whiskey Rock, depending on his mood. If he could still take more, he would keep on downing Japanese sake. **He spends his holidays slowly taking his favorite Straight Whiskey until the whole bottle runs out and then stops. *He sleeps around four to five hours per day. *His favorite authors are Arimasa Osawa, Hideo Yokoyama, Haruhiko Ooyabu, Joh Sasaki, Ranpo Edogawa, Seishi Yokomizo, Don Winslow, Ed McBain and Agatha Christie. *His favorite book is Arimasa Osawa's Shinjuku Same. He has read it as a kid and the book has gotten him fascinated with the police career. *He is designated as Hound 1. *His Crime Coefficient is 126. Gallery Ginowithfather.jpg Masaoka-taking-a-drink.jpg Embarrassing.jpg Liftgino.jpg Fatherandson.jpg Episode21-anger.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers Category:Deceased